


When Dark Turns to Light

by Em15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em15/pseuds/Em15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fic i wrote based off a soulmate Rp prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dark Turns to Light

There have been rumors that when you find your soulmate. You see the world in color instead of black and white. It was a wide spread rumor and a lot of people thought it was bullshit. Just like Dean and Cas. Little did they know their worlds would come to light that night. Cas was jogging down the street chasing a man who had stole his wallet. Dean saw this and stopped the man. He got the wallet and looked at Cas. “Damn he’s gorgeous” Dean mumbled under his breath. He walked up to Cas and handed him his wallet when everything got bright. They both groaned in pain, it was so bright. When they could finally open their eyes again everything was beautiful. The trees, the sky, the flowers, but nothing compared to their loves before them. Cas opened his mouth to speak but before he could Dean bolted. Cas watched him as he sped away. His heart broke in his chest. He didn’t understand, “What did I do wrong? Maybe we aren’t soul mates. Maybe he doesn’t want me. Maybe I’m not good enough.’ He thought to himself. Dean turned the corner and got in his car. The world was different now. He pushed his head against the steering wheel, “That man was gorgeous. Why did I run? I have to go back I have to find him!” he said to himself. He jumped out of his car and ran back, but the man was gone. Dean knew he messed up. Tears filled his eyes, “I’m sorry” he whimpered out. The world went dark again and it was no longer bright.  
A year goes by and Dean and Cas thought they’d never see the sun again. Dean had looked for Cas for a long time but he didn’t have much to go off of. Not even a lousy name. He eventually gave up. Cas didn’t even try. He was heartbroken. “The man didn’t want to see me then why would he want to see me now?” he would remind himself of that so he wouldn’t have lost hope.  
Cas walked into the coffee shop down the street. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes as he waited in line. As he opened them the world was bright like it was once before. He breathed shakily and was about to turn around but someone did it for him. Someone took hold of his arm and spun him around connecting their lips. The world got even brighter. He missed the feeling of those warm soft lips on his own. He opened his eyes to see that man with the green eyes standing before him. He was holding out his hand, “My names Dean Winchester…I’m sorry I ran that day…I was scared. I tried to look for you after that but I couldn’t find you and I-“Dean’s words were cut off by Cas’s lips. He pilled away for a second, “My Name is Castiel” he pressed his lips against deans once more and they held hand and looked around as the world had color once more.


End file.
